Slayers Masterpiece Theater
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: Well, if you read When Fox Attacks and are wondering about that joke with Justice Girl and what not, then look no further! This is the fic that the joke began in! Oh yeah, if you like random humor a lot then you might wanna check this out!


Slayers Masterpiece Theater  
By:Majin Vegeta  
  
Ok this is a little Slayers fic where I get to bother the cast without  
them knowing it. Read ahead mates!   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Slayers, any masterpieces, or a theater. If  
anyone is confused by this disclaimer feel free to ignore it. If it does  
confuse you and you don't ignore it the proper authorities will have to  
get involved.   
  
Warning:Do not read while operating heavy machinery.   
  
Note:All the characters won't be able to hear me. To make it easier I'll  
separate what I say with parethesis, but only  
when the actual 'story' begins. You'll see when it gets there!  
  
******  
  
::Violin music starts playing and the camera zooms in on an eloquent  
library with a red velvet seat in the middle. The only thing that was  
out of place in this room was a certain really cool fanfic author::  
  
MV: ::Looks up:: Oh do come in!  
  
::The camera zooms in on Majin::  
  
MV:Welcome to my masterpiece theater! As you can see there is quite a  
lack of masterpieces in my fanfic library.  
  
::The camera shakes up and down as the cameraman nodded::  
  
MV:Oh do shut up. *Anyway* today we have a story about Slayers. A really  
boring story where nothing special happens. This is why I'm going to use  
my author powers to directly bother them.   
  
Cameraman:You're mean!  
  
MV:I thought I asked for a mute cameraman? ::Claps hands and the  
cameraman disappears in a puff of gray smoke:: Cheerio! ::Gets out a  
large red book that reads 'Slayers' on it and opens it:: Prepare for the  
story! ::Comes to the page and starts reading it::  
  
******  
  
It was a normal day in Syluun, that it was. The cast of Slayers were at  
a local restaurant and it is only a mystery as to what they were doing.  
Now let us join our friends, shall we?  
  
::The scene shifts to the restaurant where Lina and Gourry are eating  
vigorously. No one is surprised by that. Anyway Zel was sipping some  
coffee, Amelia was talking about how she inspired Sailor Moon to be a  
heroine of justice while everyone else was ignoring her, Xelloss was  
sipping some tea and Filia was sipping her own tea::  
  
Amelia:So that is how I inspired Usagi-san to become Sailor Moon, if it  
wasn't for me she would have never listened to Luna-san.   
  
(MV:Methinks Amelia is telling a tall tale.)  
  
Lina: ::Stops eating suddenly when Amelia mentions the name of her  
sister:: Not...her!  
  
Amelia:No I don't mean your sister Lina-san!  
  
Lina:Oh ok! ::Starts going back to devouring her food::  
  
Zelgadis:Uh-huh. ::Sips some coffee and finds that he has run out. He  
then calls a waiter over:: Oh waiter can I get some more coffee?  
  
Waiter:Certainly my good man. ::Walks off to get some coffee::  
  
(MV:Oh geez this is boring. ::Uses author powers on the waiter and turns  
him into a big red yak::.)  
  
Waiter: ::Walks back to the table with Zel's coffee:: Here is your  
coffee my good man.  
  
Zelgadis: ::Arches eyebrows at the yak holding his coffee:: What the  
hell?  
  
Waiter:Your coffee sir. ::Puts the coffee down on the table and walks  
away::  
  
Zelgadis:Ummm riiiiight. ::Takes his coffee and starts sipping it:: I  
wasn't seeing things was I?  
  
Amelia:No Mr. Zelgadis I seen it too!  
  
(MV:Boooooooooooring. ::Uses author powers to make Amelia's voice change  
to that of a Australian:: This should be more interesting!)  
  
Zelgadis:Alright. ::Sips his coffee some more::  
  
Amelia:Anyway, what do you mates bloody think about what I said, is it  
not the most keen thing I ever said? ::Blinks when she realizes her  
voice is messed up:: Bleemy! What happened to me voice?  
  
(MV:It could be FUNimation dubbing. Oh wait no it was me that did that,  
silly me.)  
  
Lina: ::Finishes her share of food which was about equal to ninety  
percent of the food and looks up:: What happened to you Amelia?  
  
Amelia:I don't bloody know mate!  
  
(MV:The really funny part is that they *can't* have Australian accents  
in the Slayers world.)  
  
Gourry: ::Looks up as well because he finished his food:: You sound sick  
Amelia.  
  
Amelia:I'm not bleedin' sick!!!  
  
Gourry:You're bleeding?  
  
Amelia:No mate!  
  
Zelgadis:Well at least Gourry is still the same old Gourry.  
  
(MV:You shouldn't have said that. ::Uses author powers on Gourry to turn  
him into a well read Harvard professor who corrects everything:: I love  
author powers.)  
  
Gourry:Correction my good chimera, I am now one million times more  
intelligent then the old Gourry Gabriev.   
  
Lina:Are you feeling alright jellyfish-brain?!?!?!  
  
Gourry:Quite fine Lina. And my brain is not made of a jellyfish, that is  
impossible.   
  
Lina:Did you fall on your head or something? We all know you're not  
*that* smart Gourry!   
  
Gourry:On the contrary Lina-san, I am quite intelligent. It is you who  
lack the intelligence here. Perhaps you should read my book entitled  
'How to Raise Your IQ Level By Two Hundred Points', that is if you have  
the ability to read of course.  
  
(MV:Told you so!)  
  
Lina:Gourry no baka! FIREBALL! ::Hits Gourry with several fireballs::  
Gourry:That hurt quite a bit. ::Falls on the ground all charred and  
stuff::  
  
(MV:Behold the power of being an author. ^_^)  
  
Xelloss:Something strange is going on, don't you agree?   
  
::Everyone except for Amelia looks stunned that Xelloss actually seemed  
normal for once::  
  
(MV:Ok Gourry you're just starting to get annoying now. ::Uses author  
powers to turn Gourry back to his normal dumb as a stump self and also  
to skip whatever Lina was going to say::)  
  
Zelgadis:Well yeah.  
  
Lina:Obviously something is wrong here.  
  
Gourry: ::Gets up and grunts:: My heavens, creating a fireball out of  
thin air is scientifically impossible but you did that somehow Lina-kun.  
How, in fact, *do* you do that?  
  
(MV:Ok Gourry you're just starting to get annoying now. ::Uses author  
powers to turn Gourry back to his normal dumb as a stump self and also  
to skip whatever Lina was going to say::)  
  
Amelia:Bleemy! Xelloss-san said something normal. ::Points at Xelloss::  
  
(MV:I guess the accent made Amelia's brain process slower or something.  
Oi that's gettin' bloody annoying as well. ::Uses author powers to turn  
Amelia back to her normal justice-loving self::)  
  
Zelgadis:You just noticed that Amelia?  
  
Amelia:No actually I noticed it before but it didn't process or  
something.  
  
Xelloss:Oh look, Amelia's voice is back to normal! I personally liked it  
the other way though! ^_^  
  
(MV:That was mean and uncalled for mister!)  
  
Amelia:Xelloss-san! ::Pouts:: That was mean and unjust!  
  
Xelloss:Deal with it! ^_^  
  
Amelia: ::Pounds Xelloss over the head with that hammer of justice she  
constantly talks about::  
  
Zelgadis:Well at least everything is back to normal.  
  
Gourry: ::Blinks:: What do you mean everything is back to normal?   
  
Lina: ::Forces her hand over Zel's mouth:: He means nothing Gourry!   
  
(MV:In the words of Xelloss, "This could lead to something very  
sensual". Heh heh. Oh Kami I'm starting to talk like Xelloss! ::Proceeds  
to bang head against a wall::)  
  
Gourry:Oh ok?  
  
Zelgadis:Do u min? (His voice is all muffled and stuff. But he said 'do  
you mind'.)  
  
Lina:Nope, not at all! ::Takes her hand off of Zel's mouth::  
  
(MV:This is back to the same old boring thing again!)  
  
::Suddenly Filia speaks up::  
  
Filia:My tea is the best tea in the world!  
  
(MV:Did she just say that? I'm pretty sure I didn't make her say it.  
::Blinks:: Nope wasn't me!)  
  
::Everyone excluding Xelloss stares at Filia in amazement. Xelloss just  
looks at Filia and chuckles::  
  
Xelloss:Oh no Filia-chan, my tea is *quite* better! ^_^  
  
(MV:Is this happening?)  
  
Filia:NAMAGOMI! ::Gets out her mace and is about to pound Xel over the  
head with it when the author interferes::  
  
(MV:Hmmm that big mace is quite painful. ::Uses author powers to turn  
Filia's mace into a cheerleader's pom-pom:: Mwahahahaha! Hmmm while I'm  
at it. ::Uses author powers to turn Filia into a cheerleader:: Oh this  
should be funny!)  
  
::Filia's errr pom-pom makes contact with Xelloss::  
  
Xelloss:That didn't hurt at all! ::Opens eyes:: What the hell?   
  
Filia:Namagomi namagomi if he can't do it, Lina-san can! Lina-san  
Lina-san if she can't do it, Amelia-san can! Amelia-san Amelia-san if  
she can't do it Zelgadis-san can! Zelgadis-san Zelgadis-san if he can't  
do it, Gourry-san probably won't be able to! Gourry-san Gourry-san if he  
can't do it then we're all doomed!  
  
(MV: ::Laughs hysterically:: This is rich!)  
  
Lina:Uhhhh...are you feeling okay Filia?  
  
Filia: ::Starts giggling annoyingly:: Of course I'm feeling okay  
Lina-san! Give me a L, give me an I, give me a N, give me an A. What's  
that spell? Lina! Louder! LINA!  
  
(MV: ::Facefaults:: I created a monster.)  
  
Lina: ::Sweatdrops:: I think you need a 'time out' Filia. ::Grabs Filia  
by the arm and drags her::  
  
Filia:Wildcats Wildcats they won't lose! GOOOOOOO WILDCATS!   
  
(MV:I can't stand Filia being *this* peppy. It's unbearable! ::Uses  
author powers to make Filia change back to normal::)  
  
Filia: ::Blinks:: Can you please let go Lina-san?  
  
Lina:Oh good you're feeling better! ::Lets go of Filia's arm::   
  
(MV:I haven't picked on Lina yet. ::Smirks and uses author powers to  
make Lina into a hippie, excluding tie dyed accessories because those  
are sold separately:: This should be better than all my previous ones.)  
  
Filia:Yeah I'm back to normal Lina.   
  
Lina: ::Forms two peace signs with her hands:: Aren't we all at peace  
maaaan?  
  
::Everyone gives Lina a strange look (in Xel's case a stranger look)::  
  
Zelgadis:And now Lina is acting strange. I see a pattern forming.  
  
(MV:Do you? Stupid smarty-pants Zelgadis you weren't supposed to see the  
pattern!)  
  
Lina: ::Lights some incense and then gets down on the floor and starts  
meditating:: It's you who act strange dude. You're probably just a  
government pig maaaaan.  
  
Zelgadis:I'm not a pig. ::Facefaults::  
  
Lina:Sure you aren't maaaaaaan. That's what the government wants you to  
think.  
  
Amelia: ::Suddenly gets up and walks next to Lina:: Lina-san can you  
stop burning that incense? I'm allergic to it.  
  
Lina: ::Puts out the incense:: Sure maaaaan, we all can't love nature's  
smells.   
  
Amelia:Alright then. ::Slinks away from Lina slowly::   
  
Lina:Where are you going maaaaaan?   
  
Amelia:Nowhere at all Lina-san!  
  
Lina:Just give peace a chance maaaaaaaan.  
  
::The entire cast of Slayers all sweatdrop at once, even the characters  
that aren't here::  
  
(MV: ::Whistling innocently:: Wasn't me! Let's make this more humorous  
now! ::Uses author powers to give Lina a guitar:: Mwahahahahaha!)  
  
Lina: ::Looks at the guitar:: It's like Woodstock maaaaan. ::Starts  
playing some chords and sounds very bad while doing so:: The papa bird  
flew through the air and ::Pauses for several seconds:: flew around  
until ::Pauses again:: he got shot by some pigs maaaaaan. ::Stops  
playing the guitar::  
  
Zelgadis: ::Covers his ears:: Will you stop that Lina?  
  
Lina:Not for some government pig maaaaaaan. ::Starts playing the guitar  
again and starts playing that nature song some more::  
  
Filia:Stop it!!! ::Smacks Lina's guitar with her mace until it breaks::  
  
Lina:Hey maaaaaaaaaan that wasn't cool.  
  
(MV:I can't stand it anymore...I don't have enough power to stand it  
anymore cap'n! ::Uses author powers to change Lina back to normal::)  
  
Lina:What the?  
  
Amelia:Are you back to normal Lina-san?  
  
Lina: ::Springs up and starts shouting:: Why wouldn't I be baka? ::Glares at Amelia::  
  
::Every Slayers character cheers::  
  
(MV:And then the characters rejoiced. Yay!)  
  
Gourry:That's the same old Lina!  
  
Amelia: ::Sniffles:: Do you have to be so mean Lina-san?  
  
Lina:Yeah.  
  
(MV:Honesty is the best policy! ^_^.)  
  
Xelloss:Something strange is going on. ^_^  
  
(MV:You just noticed? I'm disappointed in you Xel!  
  
Zelgadis:No kidding.  
  
Xelloss:What in the world can be going on?  
  
(MV: ::Gasp:: No smily face at the end of the sentence! How bizarre!  
^_^)  
  
Lina:I have no idea.  
  
Amelia:Me neither.  
  
Gourry:Same here.  
  
(MV:That isn't a surprise at all Gourry!)  
  
Filia:I don't know, do you think somebody would be messing with us on  
purpose?  
  
::Suddenly the cast get startled expressions on their faces and they  
look at each other::  
  
(MV:Oooo they're realizing it's me now.)  
  
Lina:That baka Majin!!!!!! ::Puts her fist in her hand:: I'LL KILL HIM!  
  
(MV:Not again. ::Facefaults::)  
  
Amelia:That's unjust Lina-san!  
  
Lina:Deal with it!  
  
(MV:Opportunity is knocking! ::Uses author powers to make Amelia into a  
justice loving super hero called 'Justice Girl', along with the tacky  
clothing that goes along with the super hero gig:: Bwahahahaha!)  
  
Amelia ::Strikes a few dramatic poses with a bright red background  
behind her:: Great googly moogly Lina-san!  
  
Lina:Nani?  
  
Amelia:To the justice mobile! ::Points outside the restaurant while  
performing several dramatic poses with a swirly blue background behind  
her::  
  
Zelgadis:Are you sick or something?  
  
(MV: ::Gets an evil look on his face:: Oooooo that would be funny!  
::Uses author powers of Zel to make him Amelia's sidekick, 'The Blue  
Chimera', along with the matching spandex costume and nonflammable blue  
mask of truth (tm)::  
  
Zelgadis: ::Using an overly dramatic 50's super hero type of voice::  
Let's go Justice Girl! ::Zel and Amelia run out of the restaurant while  
the rest of the cast sweatdrop::  
  
(MV:Oh yes the music! ::Uses author powers to do something about that::)  
  
::Some weird background music starts playing::  
  
Singers:Nana nana nana nana (repeat for a hundred times) nana nana nana  
::Pauses to catch breath:: nana nana nana nana nana Justice Girl!  
(Repeat the chain of 'nana' again) and The Blue Chimera! ::A big Justice  
Girl and Blue Chimera logo appear on screen. Under it it says 'Buy lots  
of merchandise! It is your purpose for living!'::  
  
Amelia:Great scotts! Good thing I installed the Justice-Background  
Singers Blue Chimera!  
  
(MV:I did that!)  
  
Zelgadis:Holy hand grenades Justice Girl, you're right!   
  
(MV:Now all we need is a super villain for them to fight! Oh I know!  
::Uses author powers to make Fibrizo pop in as 'The Heckmaster', along  
with his matching set of tacky spandex clothes and cape::)  
  
::Fibrizo flies to the ground and puts his arms on hips::  
  
Fibrizo:Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! If it isn't Unjustice Girl and the Blue  
Camera! (Insert an evil laugh here).  
  
Zelgadis:Crazy computer screens Justice Girl, it's the Heckmaster!  
::Points at Fibrizo::  
  
Amelia:The Heckmaster! ::Strikes a dramatic super hero pose with a  
matching dramatic super hero background:: You unjust person you!  
  
Fibrizo:What are you going to do about it?  
  
Zelgadis:Quivering questions Justice Girl, what are you going to do  
about it?  
  
Amelia:Beat you up Heckmaster! ::Strikes a few more poses and the  
background changes colors each time::  
  
Fibrizo:Bwahahahahahahaha! ::Stands completely still so the 'super  
heroes' can get him::  
  
Zelgadis:Unmoving umbrellas Justice Girl, he isn't moving!   
Amelia:Wow! ::The two of them ran at Fibrizo and start throwing blows at  
him. That weird music plays again::  
  
::Zel hits Fibrizo in the face and a large yellow bubble with a blue  
background appear. The bubble says 'PUNCH!' on it in big red letters::  
  
Fibrizo:Oh yeah! ::Throws a punch at Zel::  
  
::The bubble thing appears again and says 'MISS!' on it::  
  
Fibrizo:Holly molly!  
  
::Amelia punches the air and that bubble thing appears again. This time  
it says 'JUSTICE!' on it. After that Fibrizo is on the ground::  
  
Zelgadis:Freaky finishing blows Justice Girl, that finished him!  
  
Amelia:Let justice ring! ::Salutes::  
  
(MV:Ok I'm done. ::Uses author powers to return the three of them back  
to normal, while placing Fibrizo back to the place he came from and Zel  
and Amelia back in the restaurant:: Heh heh heh.)  
  
Lina: ::Looks up:: Back so soon?  
  
Amelia:Yeah. I feel sick today.  
  
Lina:I expect that sort of thing from you Amelia, but Zel?  
  
Zelgadis:Can it. ::Sits down and sips his coffee::  
  
Xelloss:Gotta love the strong, silent type! ^_^  
  
(MV:Oh shut up! ::Uses author powers to make Filia hit Xel on the head  
with her mace several times::)  
  
Xelloss:Filia-chan you're so nice to me. ^_^  
  
Filia:*NANI*? NAMAGOMI!!!!!! ::Proceeds to hit Xelloss some more::  
  
(MV:Like nobody seen that coming?)  
  
Lina:Why did you even hit Xel in the first place Filia?  
  
Filia: ::Blinks:: Ummmmm, I don't know actually.  
  
Zelgadis: ::Finishes his coffee:: Something strange is going on. I'm  
sure there is only *one* explanation for all of this.  
  
Everyone but Zel:What?  
  
(MV:Yeah what is it?)  
  
Zelgadis:We're trapped in one of Majin's stupid fanfics again.  
  
(MV:My fanfics are not stupid!!!! They are very very very...........uhhh  
not stupid! NYAH NYAH! ::Sticks tongue out::)  
  
Lina:That makes perfect sense.   
  
Xelloss:It does. ^_^  
  
(MV: ::Hears a knock on the door:: Oooooo is that opportunity knocking  
again? Why yes, yes it is! ::Uses divine author powers to transform  
Xelloss into an annoying tour guide who constantly stresses the wrong  
things, complete with a minimum wage:: Whaaaaat? I'm running out of  
ideas people!)  
  
Xelloss: ::Gets out his megaphone:: Here we have *two* carnivorous  
*beasts* who eat over *five hundred* pounds of food in *one* week! ^_^  
::Points at Lina and Gourry::  
  
Lina:NANI? ::Gets up and glares at Xelloss:: DO YOU WANT TO DIE?  
  
Xelloss:Oh no *it's* coming to attack *us*! Calm down folks, *it* won't  
bite us if *you* don't make any movement what so ever. ^_^  
  
Lina:FIREBALL! ::Hurls a fireball at Xel::  
  
Xelloss: ::Is all charred and stuff:: Don't worry *folks* I'm perfectly  
fine, I have no *first* degree burns at all, just a few minor third  
*degree* burns. Moving on! ^_^  
  
(MV:*That's* really annoying and he's really *emphasizing* too many  
words. ::Uses author powers to change *Xelloss* back to normal:: Ahhhh  
back to his semi-normal self.)  
  
Amelia:Even for you Xelloss-san, that was strange.  
  
Zelgadis:Why did you do that anyway?  
  
Xelloss:Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^ ::Xel soon gets hit several times::  
  
(MV:It's official, I messed with everyone here. Yay!)  
  
Gourry: ::Who decided to speak up:: I think that Majin is messing with  
us or something.  
  
::Everyone looked stunned that Gourry could come up with something that  
was actually not completely stupid, even though Zelgadis came up with  
that hypothesis a few minutes ago::  
  
(MV: ::Whistling innocently:: Wasn't me ^_^.)  
  
Lina:Gourry....that makes *sense!* How in the world did you know that?  
  
Gourry:I don't know, a lucky guess?  
  
Lina: ::Sweatdrops:: Nevermind, I don't want to know anymore.  
  
(MV: ::Blinks:: Time for some slightly humorous antics for Gourry!  
::Uses his super duper powerful author powers of truth, justice, and the  
American way to turn Gourry into a hyperactive Pokemon trainer:: Gourry,  
I choose you! Mwahahahahaha!)  
  
Gourry:Gotta catch em all! Gotta catch em all!  
  
Everyone but Gourry:Nani?  
  
Gourry:I have to catch *every* Pokemon in existence because I will be  
the greatest trainer of ALL TIME! ::Strikes a dramatic pose with a  
bright red background behind him::  
  
Lina:Jellyfish-brains! ::Whacks Gourry upside the head::  
  
Gourry:Ow that hurt! ::Grunts:: That does it!!!! ::Pulls out a spherical  
object he got from who knows where:: Pikachu, I choose you! ::Throws the  
spherical object on the ground and nothing happens::  
  
(MV:Oh no!)  
  
Zelgadis:I sense a theme forming here.  
  
(MV:I don't.)  
  
Gourry:Ahhhh! Where did you go Pikachu! Where where where where where??  
::Looks around every crevice of the restaurant, including under Filia's  
skirt for some reason::   
  
(MV:I had to use the joke! It was funny in Slayers so it will be funny  
now right?)  
  
Xelloss:My Gourry sure is the feisty one isn't he? ^_^  
  
Filia:HENTAI! ::Smacks Gourry with her mace:: NAMAGOMI! ::Smacks Xelloss  
with her mace as well::  
  
Xelloss:The pain, it feels so good Filia-chan! Do it again! ^_^ ::Xel  
proceeds to get pounded into a pulp::  
  
Gourry:Ouch! ::Starts crying anime type tears:: Wahhhh! I lost my only  
Pokemon!  
  
(MV:Now that is just...wrong. ::Uses author powers to change Gourry back  
to normal:: There we go!)  
  
Gourry: ::Blinks:: Why does my head hurt so much?  
  
(MV:That was just your brain working for a few seconds Gourry. Don't  
worry the pain will go away as soon as you don't use it anymore.)  
  
Lina:We'll tell you later Gourry.  
  
Gourry:Oh ok.  
  
(MV:Inspiration! ::Snaps fingers:: Hahaha! ::Uses author powers to turn  
Zelgadis into a rapper, complete with a ridiculous amount of gold stuff  
and a backwards hat:: Hehehe!)  
  
Zelgadis:My peeps! Wassup dawgs?  
  
(MV:Peeps are very good. I like Peeps. Too bad they only seem to come  
around at Easter time.)  
  
Everyone but Zel:Nani?  
  
Lina:What language are you speaking in Zel?  
  
Amelia:And what happened to you Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis:You're all playa haters cause of my massive bling-bling!  
  
Everyone but Zel:Nani?  
  
Zelgadis:Word up!  
  
Xelloss: ::Looks up:: Which word? ^_^  
  
Zelgadis:Not a real word homie G.  
  
Gourry:Homo what?  
  
Zelgadis: ::Rapper Zel sweatdrops:: Homie G dawg!  
  
Amelia:I'm not a dog Zelgadis-san!  
  
Zelgadis:West side!  
  
Filia:The west side of what Zelgadis-san?  
  
(MV:Ok this must stop now. ::Uses author powers to change Zel back to  
normal:: Sorry, I had to get that one out of my system.)  
  
Lina:Majin has one messed up mind, that's for sure.  
  
(MV:*Hey* it's not messed up! I have a perfectly normal mind! You're the  
ones that have messed up minds! ::Blinks:: Oh wait....they can't hear  
me. ::Sweatdrops::)  
  
Zelgadis:Why's that?  
  
Amelia:You really don't want to know Zelgadis-san.  
  
Zelgadis:You're probably right.  
  
Lina:Let's find that stupid author so I can give him a piece of my mind!   
  
(MV:But you can't find me, mwahahahahaha!)  
  
Everyone Else:Ok!  
  
::The Slayers walk out of the restaurant and look around everywhere  
trying to find Majin::  
  
(MV:Oh where oh where can Majin be? Oh where oh where can I be?)  
  
::They looked through people's houses, shops, more restaurants (where  
they had a few more bits to eat of course), more houses, and even the  
castle of Syluun. But Majin was just no where to be found::  
  
Xelloss:I think Majin is nowhere to be found. ^_^  
  
Amelia:How did you know that Xelloss-san?  
  
Xelloss:Sore wa himitsu desu! ::Gets hit a few times by Lina::  
  
Lina:He just read the text that's all.  
  
Amelia:Oh.  
  
(MV:Wait a sec...so they can read this text as well?)  
  
Xelloss:Yep. ^_^  
  
(MV:Oh crap.)  
  
Xelloss:^_^  
  
Zelgadis:Well at least we know Majin was responsible. Now we just have  
to find him.  
  
(MV: ::Blinks:: Noooooooo! ::Uses author powers to make Syluun  
disappear:: Nyah nyah!)  
  
Amelia:How unjust! ::Looks around:: Majin destroyed my kingdom!  
  
Filia:Don't worry he didn't really do it.  
  
Amelia:Oh ok, but it's still unjust.  
  
(MV: ::Grunts:: Anyway, I'm getting tired of bothering you guys. Tata!  
::Closes the book::)  
  
::For some reason everything that happened to the Slayers was forgotten  
except for the fact that a certain fanfic author was bothering them::  
  
Lina:I'll get that Majin!  
  
Xelloss:You always say that. ^_^  
  
Lina:This time I mean it.  
  
Amelia:All my memories are beautiful in my mind. ::Sings the rest of the  
Kenshin theme song::  
  
Gourry:What's up with Amelia?  
  
Lina: ::Shrugs:: How should I know?  
  
::Suddenly a certain fanfic author pops in::  
  
MV:Don't ask, don't tell! ::Smirks::  
  
Lina:*YOU!*  
  
MV:You rang?  
  
Lina:FIREBALL! ::Hurls a fireball at Majin::  
  
MV: ::Dodges it of course:: C'mon now, no hard feelings right?  
  
Amelia:If we could get further away.   
  
Lina:Of course not! FLARE ARROW! ::Fires the magic arrow at Majin::  
  
MV: ::Dodges that as well:: As long as there isn't any hard feelings  
then.  
  
Xelloss:This is just like what I do to Filia. ^_^  
  
Filia:Nani? Namagomi! ::Gets out her mace and proceeds to throw blows at  
Xelloss, but he dodges each one::  
  
Zelgadis: ::Sips some coffee:: Well, that was stupid.  
  
::Everyone stops what they were doing::  
  
Everyone but Zel and Gourry:Be quiet!  
  
Gourry:Can't we all just get along?  
  
Everyone:NO!  
  
Gourry:Ok then.  
  
MV:Silly Gourry, thinking is for smart people! ::Gives a big thumbs up  
sign::  
  
Everyone:Nani?  
  
MV:Exactly! ::Claps hands and disappears in a cloud of smoke::  
  
Everyone:Nani?  
  
::Everything fades to black::  
  
******  
  
Back at the theater  
  
MV:That was one long story geez. Ah well I'm all done. ::Gets up and  
looks directly into the camera:: How come *you're* the cameraman?   
  
::The cameraman steps foward and it is none other then Valgaav-sama::  
  
Valgaav:Now that is definitely a secret!  
  
MV:..............  
  
Valgaav:Join us next time folks for another episode of  
  
MV: ::Uses an overly dramatic voice:: Slayers Masterpiece Theater!  
::Sounds trumpets::  
  
Valgaav:Baka! ::Smacks Majin:: Bye now!  
  
MV: ::Waves:: Bye my faithful five readers!  
  
****END****  
  
Feedback would be a very good thing, I learned about it in Psychology  
class. You see feedback helps me make my stories better so if you don't  
give me any my stories will just keep on.......the rest of the line is a  
secret! ^_^ 


End file.
